


Humor

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Cross-cultural, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar's thoughts from the missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humor

The Soft Meat-Not Prey female was a source of amusement to the new Hunter. She reeked of fear, yet had overcome it strongly enough that he had not killed her out of hand to take his plasma thrower. She had been brave enough to fight the Hard Meat at his side, and gained a victory for them both.

When he was cutting the drone apart to fashion armor to protect her, a choice made out of both necessity and admiration for her, she had amused the Hunter again, although more deliberately. A simple strike of the Hunter's knife in the brain, and the dead drone's body had jerked, eliciting a yelp and quick scramble from her. When she realized why, though, her quick glare and sharp words had made him laugh out loud.

From the way her scent and posture changed, he could guess that she found comfort in his humor, and they worked on getting out alive with united purpose.


End file.
